deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 8
20:00 < abudhabi> So. Who's here? 20:00 < Remmon> GAME! 20:00 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-uat.681.141.81.IP has joined #Traveller 20:00 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:00 -!- Liam is now known as nev 20:00 < Arthur> Ed, Mumble!? 20:01 -!- maz is now known as natsu 20:03 * Arthur prods Kryzzyx 20:03 < abudhabi> I believe, last time, you were still on Hradus, the overly regulated Aslan-dominated imperial world. 20:03 < Arthur> Yes, I believe we were getting ready to leave. 20:05 < abudhabi> (BRB.) 20:07 < Kryzzyx> ((oh yeah, one sec)) 20:08 * Arthur tries to get low passage passengers for Saurus or Ayldem 20:09 < abudhabi> Arthur: Descriptors for these? 20:10 < Arthur> Saurus is Desert, Non-Industrial and Poor 20:10 < Arthur> Ayldem is Desert, hellworld, Poor. 20:11 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6: Low passage to Saurus 20:11 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Low passage to Saurus": (3+4). Total: 7. 20:11 < abudhabi> Wait, no. 20:12 < abudhabi> According to this table here, there's nobody going to these worlds 20:12 < abudhabi> Hradus has a +2 for Industrial, and both of the others get -2 or -3 for being sucky. 20:15 < abudhabi> !roll 4d6: Low to Saurus 20:15 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Low to Saurus": (4+6+5+1). Total: 16. 20:16 < abudhabi> !roll 4d6: Low to Ayldem 20:16 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Low to Ayldem": (5+1+3+2). Total: 11. 20:17 * Arthur gets all the passengers to Ayldem 20:17 < Arthur> !11*1400 20:17 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "11*1400": 11*1400. Total: 15400. 20:20 * Arthur helps get them all frozen and records their bets. 20:21 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6-1,11 20:21 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6-1,11": (2+5)-1, (6+4)-1, (3+2)-1, (3+2)-1, (1+2)-1, (2+3)-1, (4+4)-1, (6+6)-1, (3+4)-1, (6+2)-1, (2+4)-1. Total: 6 9 4 4 2 4 7 11 6 7 5. 20:23 < Arthur> "Nev, let's get going." 20:24 < nev> "right ho" @Bridge to engineering, get ready for the power divert to jump once we're clear@ 20:24 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Roll End. 20:24 < Arthur> "And let's save us some money, jump to Saurus' gas giant. We'll do some wilderness refueling." 20:24 < nev> !2d6+2+1+2 : Blast off 20:24 < PainBot> nev rolled "Blast off": (3+6)+2+1+2. Total: 14. 20:25 < nev> "Who's plotting the astro course?" 20:25 < Arthur> !2d6+2: "I guess I will." 20:25 < PainBot> Arthur rolled ""I guess I will."": (4+1)+2. Total: 7. 20:25 < abudhabi> nev gets you off the planet, with permission. 20:25 < abudhabi> Arthur: Error! Route invalid. 20:25 < Kryzzyx> !roll 1d6+1 20:25 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "1d6+1": (4)+1. Total: 5. 20:25 < Kryzzyx> !roll 2d6+1 20:25 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+1": (4+3)+1. Total: 8. 20:25 < Kryzzyx> ((oops) 20:26 < Kryzzyx> ((the second one is right)) 20:26 < Arthur> !2d6+2: Bad computer. 20:26 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Bad computer.": (2+5)+2. Total: 9. 20:26 < abudhabi> Well, both of Kryzzyx's and Arthur's plots are acceptable. 20:26 * nev punches in the poltted course 20:26 < Kryzzyx> ((sorry, yes. that was my endurance)) 20:27 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: You are beginning to feel better from your illness. 20:27 < nev> @Paumax, divert power on my mark.... mark@ 20:27 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4: JD 20:27 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "JD": (5+5)+4. Total: 14. 20:27 < nev> !2d6+6 :JUMP! 20:27 < PainBot> nev rolled "JUMP!": (5+1)+6. Total: 12. 20:28 * Kryzzyx finally feels the paint fumes subsiding and the cloudy unhinged look in his eyes begins to dissipate 20:28 < abudhabi> You exit normalspace and are off! 20:30 < nev> https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1ltex7PT75tiAQfaTzBVuOT8mOk_iqqAoAYF0XYwQGY4/edit?usp=sharing 20:31 < abudhabi> OK. 20:31 < abudhabi> After a week of boredom and brushing up on skills, you exit right on time in the Saurus system. Who's on the bridge? 20:32 < nev> me or Arthur are the most likely 20:32 < Arthur> !d2: Nev or Arthur? 20:32 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Nev or Arthur?": (1). Total: 1. 20:32 < Arthur> Nev's on duty 20:32 * nev upon exiting jump will perform a scan of the system and do the usual announcement of arrival if everything checks out 20:33 < abudhabi> Edu Sensors. 20:33 < nev> !2d6+1-3+1 : Scanning 20:33 < PainBot> nev rolled "Scanning": (1+5)+1-3+1. Total: 5. 20:33 < abudhabi> Anyone else want a try? 20:34 < natsu> !2d6+1-1: Scanning! 20:34 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Scanning!": (3+1)+1-1. Total: 4. 20:34 < Arthur> !2d6+2: As soon as I get there. 20:34 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "As soon as I get there.": (1+1)+2. Total: 4. 20:34 * nev announces our presence to the system authorities and requests permission to land 20:35 < abudhabi> You are met with deafening silence. 20:35 * Kryzzyx doesnt scan. 20:35 < Arthur> "We should have arrived at the gas giant, shouldn't be anyone here." 20:35 < Kryzzyx> ((I mean, I could try, but I think I'm -3 with no skills)) 20:35 < abudhabi> The sensors seem unusually blank. There's *nothing* on them. 20:36 < Arthur> !2d6+2: Did we remember to turn them on? 20:36 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Did we remember to turn them on?": (2+6)+2. Total: 10. 20:36 * nev forgets these things after a week, soooo, lets scoop that gas now 20:36 < abudhabi> Arthur: They are on. But there appears to be a problem that you aren't receiving anything from them. 20:37 < abudhabi> Edu Mechanics to diagnose. 20:37 * Arthur runs a diagnostic to try and locate the problem 20:37 < Arthur> !2d6+1: 20:37 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "": (1+4)+1. Total: 6. 20:37 * Arthur also calls upon our resident engineer to fix the problem 20:37 * nev will start refilling the tanks unless anyone objects 20:38 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 20:38 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (5+3)+2. Total: 10. 20:39 < abudhabi> Pamaux informs you that the sensors need their radiation filters replaced. 20:40 < Arthur> Is that an inside job or an outside job? 20:40 < abudhabi> EVA. 20:40 * Arthur objects to scooping fuel 20:40 < Arthur> "Let's get these sensors fixed before we go diving into a gas giant shall we?" 20:41 * Arthur gets the rug into a vacc suit and goes EVA with it to fix the sensors 20:42 * natsu tags along because he's bored 20:42 * nev is quite happy inside the ship, thank you very much 20:42 < abudhabi> Arthur: You got Mechanics? 20:42 < Arthur> Mechanics 0 20:42 < abudhabi> Edu Mech +2. 20:43 < Arthur> !2d6+3: This is why I brought the rug too 20:43 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "This is why I brought the rug too": (2+5)+3. Total: 10. 20:44 < abudhabi> You go out and replace the filters. At the same time, your vacc suits warn you of considerable, if not dangerous to you, levels of radiation. It looks like you've arrived during a solar flare. Or the gas giant is unusually radioactive. 20:44 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 20:44 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (2). Total: 2. 20:44 < abudhabi> Twenty minutes later, you're done and can retreat to the safety of the ship. 20:45 * Arthur gets everyone back inside, checks that the sensors are working properly and tells Nev to go ahead and get to scooping fuel. 20:45 < Arthur> !2d6+2: Sensors! 20:45 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Sensors!": (2+2)+2. Total: 6. 20:46 < nev> !2d6-1 : sensors 20:46 < PainBot> nev rolled "sensors": (1+2)-1. Total: 2. 20:46 < abudhabi> Arthur: Well, there's the gas giant here now. 20:46 < Arthur> Good enough. 20:46 < nev> !2d6+1+2 : piloting 20:46 < PainBot> nev rolled "piloting": (1+4)+1+2. Total: 8. 20:48 < abudhabi> nev: You zoom down to the gas giant, and scoop off unrefined fuel. This takes about 6 hours in total. 20:48 < nev> "ok, now thats done we're heading to the planet Arthur?" 20:48 < Arthur> And it will take a little over a day to refine enough. 20:49 < Arthur> "Do we have anything to do there?" 20:49 < nev> "sell stuff?" 20:49 < abudhabi> Refining time is not a problem. It's four days to the inhabited world. 20:49 < Arthur> "How long will it take to get there?" 20:49 < nev> "aproximately 4 days" 20:49 < Arthur> "We're jumping in a little over a day. You'll have to do your selling at Ayldem." 20:51 < nev> "a week ago you said we'd stop here, which is what I based my purchasing on" 20:51 < Arthur> "Do we have anything aboard you can't sell at Ayldem?" 20:54 < nev> "no, but I can sell most everything we have better here than at Ayldem" 20:56 < Arthur> "Oh fine. But you'd better sell 'em quick." 20:56 * nev plots a course to the inhabited world and sets off 20:56 < abudhabi> What are you selling here? 20:56 < abudhabi> Dex Pilot +2. 20:56 < nev> !2d6+3+2 20:56 < PainBot> nev rolled "2d6+3+2": (6+2)+3+2. Total: 13. 20:58 < abudhabi> EduComp + 6 for online. 20:58 < abudhabi> Also, what are you selling, exactly? 20:59 < nev> !2d6+1-3+1+6 : find a buyer 20:59 < PainBot> nev rolled "find a buyer": (6+5)+1-3+1+6. Total: 16. 20:59 < Arthur> Advanced Machine parts, basic manufactured goods, advanced electronics 20:59 < abudhabi> Everything with a +0 bonus or better on the sale column for this world every buyer will get. For the stuff that's not mentioned on that column wrt this worlds' trade codes, you'd have to randomly roll for those to see if the buyer accepts them. 21:00 < nev> !3d6+1+2+1 : Advanced Machine Parts (+1 for non industrial) 21:00 < PainBot> nev rolled "Advanced Machine Parts (+1 for non industrial)": (3+5+4)+1+2+1. Total: 16. 21:01 < abudhabi> Yeah, all of those are automatic can-sell here. 21:01 < abudhabi> You find a buyer, BTW. 21:02 < nev> !3d6+2+1+3 : Basic Manufactured goods (non industrial +3) 21:02 < PainBot> nev rolled "Basic Manufactured goods (non industrial +3)": (2+5+3)+2+1+3. Total: 16. 21:02 < ErikMesoy> I see profit! 21:02 < Arthur> You can't have any of it. 21:03 < nev> !3d6+2+1+1: Advanced Electronics (non industrial + 1) 21:03 < PainBot> nev rolled "Advanced Electronics (non industrial + 1)": (4+5+1)+2+1+1. Total: 14. 21:03 * nev sells them all 21:07 < nev> !2d6+1-3+1+6 : find a broker to buy stuff 21:07 < PainBot> nev rolled "find a broker to buy stuff": (1+6)+1-3+1+6. Total: 12. 21:08 < abudhabi> You find one. 21:08 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,1d6 21:08 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,1d6": (3+2), (2+5), (2+4), (5+2), (6+6), (1+5). Total: 5 7 6 7 12 6. 21:08 < abudhabi> 32, 25, 24, 52, 66, 15. 21:09 < abudhabi> In addition to basics, textiles, and desert world goods. 21:10 < nev> Cybernetics, Advanced Vehicles, Advanced Weapons, Basic Raw Materials 21:11 < abudhabi> The broker has a sword to sell. He claims that it can cut through anything. 21:12 * nev will ask how much he wants for it? 21:12 < abudhabi> He wants 50k. 21:13 * nev will ask for some kind of demonstration 21:13 < abudhabi> "You have spaceship armour, yes?" 21:14 < nev> "errrr... yes" 21:14 < abudhabi> "Then I can demonstrate, yes. Lead way to starship?" 21:15 < nev> "follow me then" 21:15 * nev takes him to the ship 21:15 < abudhabi> The trader takes the case with the sword in it to your ship. "Any part you don't mind losing, yes?" 21:16 * nev seriously thinks about shouting for Paumax 21:16 < nev> "here, use it on this hull patch, its the same kind of stuff" 21:17 * nev will also call the other crew members to watch this 21:17 * Arthur shows up to watch some kind of demonstration 21:17 * natsu tags along 21:18 < abudhabi> The trader takes out the sword, which looks sort of swordy in an alien way, with a grip that's obviously been refitted for human arms. He taps it three times against the hull, upon which the blade begins to buzz and spark. Then he sticks it in the hull as if it were butter, up to the hilt. 21:18 * Kryzzyx follows along with nev. 21:18 * Kryzzyx woggles his antennae with great interest. 21:18 < nev> "...... Natsu, just try that with you'r monofilament sword, lets check we wern't sold tinfoil spare parts last time round" 21:19 < Arthur> "That's quite interesting. Does it have to be tuned to whatever you're trying to cut through?" 21:19 * natsu unsheeths his sword, and approaches the hull patch 21:19 < abudhabi> "No, that is to turn it on. And off, yes. See?" He takes it out again, leaving a molten-glowing hole in the hull, then taps it three times again. The blade stops buzzing and sparking. 21:20 < ErikMesoy> (how is he tapping when it goes through? :P) 21:20 * natsu checks no one is close and swings with all his might at the hull part 21:20 < Arthur> "And how are you charging it?" 21:20 < Arthur> *for it 21:20 < abudhabi> (The flat of it doesn't cut.) 21:21 < abudhabi> "Induction, yes. I give you instructions and charging kit if you buy, yes." 21:22 < Arthur> "How much?" 21:22 < nev> "I'll pick the curio up for you with the rest of the stuff we'll be buying if you want Arthur" 21:22 < abudhabi> natsu: You thrust the blade it. You make it about a milimeter in, scraping the surface. 21:22 < abudhabi> *in 21:22 < Arthur> "Sounds good Nev, take care of it." 21:22 < Arthur> "I'll pay for the sword out of my cut." 21:23 < nev> "no worries, I'll remove the cost from your current balance of the trade pot" 21:23 < abudhabi> "Fifty thousand imperial credits, yes." 21:23 * natsu whistles "damn I barley scrached it" 21:23 * nev will pay for the blade and have it given to Arthur then will continue the rest of his trading 21:25 < abudhabi> Arthur: Stats as per monofilament sword, except it ignores armour entirely. 21:25 < abudhabi> You get a ship-electrical-system compliant charger for the sword. 21:25 * Arthur now has a 'ceremonial' sword to match his status as a marine captain 21:26 < abudhabi> (Which looks very much a cobbled-together thing, rather than something from the origical kit.) 21:26 < nev> !3d6+2+1-1 : trying to buy advanced weapons - whats the price here 21:26 * Kryzzyx looks at Natsu and hefts the flame thrower. "Maybe you gotta heat it up first!" 21:26 < PainBot> nev rolled "trying to buy advanced weapons - whats the price here": (4+2+2)+2+1-1. Total: 10. 21:26 * Arthur will let Paumax examine that piece of gear. 21:27 < natsu> "Well that thing was glowing when it cut through, but I dont want to melt my sword....." 21:27 * Arthur heads back inside with his shiny new acquisition. 21:27 < nev> !3d6+1+2 : pricing cybernetics 21:27 < PainBot> nev rolled "pricing cybernetics": (5+3+2)+1+2. Total: 13. 21:28 < nev> 85% of base price 21:28 < nev> !2d6+3: Pricing advanced Vehicles 21:28 < PainBot> nev rolled "Pricing advanced Vehicles": (3+2)+3. Total: 8. 21:29 < nev> !d6+8 21:29 < PainBot> nev rolled "d6+8": (2)+8. Total: 10. 21:29 < nev> !3d6+3+2 : how much are spices here 21:29 < PainBot> nev rolled "how much are spices here": (3+4+5)+3+2. Total: 17. 21:30 < nev> 65% 21:30 < nev> !1d6*5 : Tons of spices 21:30 < PainBot> nev rolled "Tons of spices": (5)*5. Total: 25. 21:31 < nev> !3d6+3+2 : Purchase price for Radioactives 21:31 < PainBot> nev rolled "Purchase price for Radioactives": (1+1+5)+3+2. Total: 12. 21:32 < nev> 90% 21:32 * Kryzzyx shrugs and puts the flamethrower back down 21:32 < nev> !d6 : Tons of Radioactives 21:32 < PainBot> nev rolled "Tons of Radioactives": (1). Total: 1. 21:32 < nev> !d6 : Tons of Cybernetics 21:32 < PainBot> nev rolled "Tons of Cybernetics": (2). Total: 2. 21:33 * Arthur does some practicing with his sword. While it's turned off of course. Don't want to accidentally hole the hull. 21:34 * nev will buy 25 tons of Spices 21:34 < abudhabi> Arthur: It's adequately weighted, although it was obviously made for a creature much smaller than a human. For the intended user, this would have probably been a two-hander. 21:34 < nev> !3d6+3 : Price for Uncommon raw materials 21:34 < PainBot> nev rolled "Price for Uncommon raw materials": (6+3+1)+3. Total: 13. 21:35 < nev> !d6*10 : Tons of uncommon raw materials 21:35 < PainBot> nev rolled "Tons of uncommon raw materials": (1)*10. Total: 10. 21:35 * nev will buy 10 tons of uncommon raw materials at 85% 21:38 < abudhabi> Very well. DexPilot+2 to get out. Astrogation afterwards. 21:39 < nev> !2d6+3+2 : Away we go 21:39 < PainBot> nev rolled "Away we go": (6+5)+3+2. Total: 16. 21:39 < Arthur> !2d6+2: Astrogate 21:39 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Astrogate": (5+3)+2. Total: 10. 21:39 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4: Engine 21:39 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Engine": (5+4)+4. Total: 13. 21:40 < nev> !2d6+5 : JUMP 21:40 < PainBot> nev rolled "JUMP": (4+6)+5. Total: 15. 21:42 < abudhabi> Away you go! 21:42 < abudhabi> This, I believe, is your fourth jump. So you'll need to do maintenance, life support, etc, when you next dock. 21:42 < Arthur> Yup 21:45 < Arthur> !87510000/240 21:45 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "87510000/240": 87510000/240. Total: 364625. 21:45 < Kryzzyx> ((No, I think I misremembered)) 21:45 < Kryzzyx> ((I just got a cash payout and a gun and an ally)) 21:45 < Arthur> !364625*0.96 21:45 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "364625*0.96": 364625*0.96. Total: 350040. 21:46 < Arthur> !364625*0.92 21:46 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "364625*0.92": 364625*0.92. Total: 335455. 21:47 < abudhabi> (Don't forget to train skills.) 21:47 < abudhabi> You arrive in the Ayldem system a week later. Who's on watch? 21:48 < nev> ((Maintenance, Mortguage and Life Support Paid after this jump)) 21:48 < abudhabi> EduSensors, whoever it is. 21:48 < Arthur> !d2: Nev or Arthur? 21:48 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Nev or Arthur?": (2). Total: 2. 21:48 < Arthur> !2d6+2: Sensors 21:48 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Sensors": (3+4)+2. Total: 9. 21:48 * Arthur sounds the jump exit alarm 21:49 * natsu gets geared up 21:49 * nev mosies on down to the bridge 21:49 < abudhabi> Arthur: You're at the 100 diameter limit aboe Ayldem's main world. 21:49 < abudhabi> *above 21:49 * Slick` prepares for the exit alarm procedure 21:49 * Kryzzyx helps Slick prepare. 21:50 < nev> "guess we're landing? 21:50 < Arthur> "Yes, we need to sell those guns." 21:50 * nev sits down at the consol and takes us in 21:50 < Arthur> "Just a warning, this place's population is mostly Droyne." 21:51 < abudhabi> This place actually has two starports. The Imperium maintains a class A, and the Droyne (technically also subjects to the imperium) also have a class C. 21:51 < Kryzzyx> "Maybe they will be nice to Kryzzyx!" 21:51 < abudhabi> There is also a naval base here. 21:52 < nev> !2d6+3+2 : Landing at the Class A Spaceport 21:52 < PainBot> nev rolled "Landing at the Class A Spaceport": (6+5)+3+2. Total: 16. 21:52 < Kryzzyx> ((at least he has an answer. :P)) 21:53 < abudhabi> You get permission and land. The air's thin and unbreathable here, the temperature is awfully high, and water's available only in a handful of lakes. 21:55 * nev after dismissing Natsu complaining I pay too much attention to piloting and not enough to making him money I head off to find a buyer 21:56 < nev> !2d6+3+6 : Who will buy? 21:56 < PainBot> nev rolled "Who will buy?": (3+1)+3+6. Total: 13. 21:57 < nev> !3d6+3+2 : Sell price of Advanced Weapons 21:57 < PainBot> nev rolled "Sell price of Advanced Weapons": (2+6+3)+3+2. Total: 16. 21:59 < Arthur> !2d6+2: An unlabeled roll 21:59 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "An unlabeled roll": (6+2)+2. Total: 10. 21:59 * nev sells the advance weapons - 15 tons 22:02 < nev> !2d6+3+6 : finding someone who sells thing 22:02 < PainBot> nev rolled "finding someone who sells thing": (1+5)+3+6. Total: 15. 22:03 < abudhabi> You find one! 22:03 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,1d6 22:03 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,1d6": (3+4), (1+6). Total: 7 7. 22:04 < abudhabi> Basics + Desert goods + basic ore + luxury consumables. 22:06 < nev> !3d6+3 : Price of Luxury Consumables 22:06 < PainBot> nev rolled "Price of Luxury Consumables": (1+4+3)+3. Total: 11. 22:07 < nev> !3d6+3+2 : Price of Radioactives 22:07 < PainBot> nev rolled "Price of Radioactives": (6+3+6)+3+2. Total: 20. 22:07 < nev> !d6 : Tons of radioactives 22:07 < PainBot> nev rolled "Tons of radioactives": (4). Total: 4. 22:08 * nev buys 4 tons of Radioactives @ 40% base price 22:08 < nev> !3d6+3+2 : Price of Spices 22:08 < PainBot> nev rolled "Price of Spices": (1+2+3)+3+2. Total: 11. 22:09 < abudhabi> Who's where, BTW? nev is handling brokering, everyone else on the ship? 22:09 * Arthur is out and about 22:09 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 22:09 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (5). Total: 5. 22:09 * natsu is onboard cleaning his gauss rifle 22:09 * nev is visiting brokers in the star port rather than looking them up on the shp 22:09 * Arthur is considering going off the spaceport for a bit to find some rocks to split, to test out his sword and see how long the power on it lasts 22:09 < abudhabi> Right-o. 22:10 < abudhabi> So natsu and Kryzzyx and Pamela are aboard, then. 22:10 < Arthur> Aye. 22:10 < abudhabi> natsu, Kryzzyx: Roll IntRecon. 22:10 < nev> !3d6+3 : Price for Uncommon Raw Materials 22:10 < PainBot> nev rolled "Price for Uncommon Raw Materials": (2+4+5)+3. Total: 14. 22:11 < nev> !d6*10 : tons of uncommon raw materials 22:11 < PainBot> nev rolled "tons of uncommon raw materials": (6)*10. Total: 60. 22:11 < natsu> !d26-1-3: int recon 22:11 < PainBot> natsu rolled "int recon": (4)-1-3. Total: 0. 22:11 < natsu> !2d6-1-3: int recon 22:11 < PainBot> natsu rolled "int recon": (4+4)-1-3. Total: 4. 22:12 * nev purchases 16 tons of uncommon raw materials @ 80% Base Value 22:13 < Slick`> ((dont think I have that one either)) 22:13 < Kryzzyx> !2d6-3 22:13 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6-3": (4+1)-3. Total: 2. 22:14 < abudhabi> Carry on, citizens! 22:15 < abudhabi> Arthur: The terrain is dry and often hilly. There are plateus here and there. You need breathing gear in order to get around, else the atmosphere will suffocate you. 22:16 * Kryzzyx plays with Slick idly, not paying any attention to the recon evidently. 22:16 * Arthur heads out in his suit and spends a minute slicing and dicing some poor defenseless rocks, then checks the powercell of the sword. 22:17 < abudhabi> The sword doesn't have any sort of indicator of charge anywhere. You spend half an hour practicing eviscerating boulders when it stops buzzing and sparking, turning itself off. 22:18 * Arthur is satisfied the battery will last long enough for any kind of fight, heads back to the ship to recharge the sword and inspect the cargo and ship prior to departure 22:19 < nev> @ok guys, finished with the trading, anyone fancy a drink back in the starport bar to celebrate their new found wealth?@ 22:20 < abudhabi> Arthur: Roll IntRecon when you return. 22:20 < Arthur> @Do that when we get to Tobia and you'll have some time off.@ 22:20 * nev mutters somethign about killjoys 22:20 < Arthur> !2d6+3: Recon+int 22:20 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Recon+int": (4+4)+3. Total: 11. 22:21 < Arthur> @We'll probably be doing some refits at Tobia anyways. And you can combine it with a shopping trip.@ 22:21 < abudhabi> Arthur: You spot someone hiding out amongst crates ready for loading. 22:22 * Arthur pretends not to have seen a thing, heads into the ship 22:22 < Arthur> "Natsu, Kryzzyx, arm up. We've got a possible trouble maker outside." 22:22 * Arthur swaps the sword for his grenade launcher and brings some stun grenades and a stunner 22:23 * natsu quickly re-inserts the gass working parts into his gauss support weapon and heads out to Arthur 22:24 * Kryzzyx grabs his gear and guns and rushes to meet with Natsu 22:24 < Kryzzyx> @Troublemakers eh? Well they've got it! Wogglebug-style!" 22:24 < Kryzzyx> @ 22:24 < Arthur> "Kryzzyx, Natsu, head out port, I'll flush him your way. Non-lethal only unless he escalates." 22:25 * Kryzzyx looks at his flame thrower curiously wondering whether third degree burns are technically 'fatal wounds'. 22:25 < Kryzzyx> "Roger!" 22:26 * natsu cracks his fist within his stun fist and pats his stun gun on his hip before moving out to the port side 22:26 * Kryzzyx scuttles out towards the port entrance. 22:27 * Arthur heads out the starboard side, circles around and tries to flush the trouble maker out towards Natsu and Kryzzyx through loud yelling and waving of a gauss pistol 22:28 < abudhabi> Arthur: The man in hiding peeks out at you. "Psst! Keep it down!" 22:28 * Kryzzyx lets the nozzle at the end of his flamethower's hose lead the way. 22:28 < abudhabi> His head is visible. He's got a respirator on his face. 22:28 * Arthur approaches with less yelling, gauss pistol at the ready. 22:30 < Arthur> "What are you doing there?" 22:30 < abudhabi> It's a man of indeterminite age, wearing a light blue robe and a respirator. No visible weapons. "Keep it down, please," he repeats. "Are you heading out of system?" 22:30 < Arthur> "Not much profit to be made hanging around in this crap hole." 22:31 < Kryzzyx> ((can I hear them talking from my position on portside?)) 22:32 < abudhabi> "I need to urgently get to the capital. Are you heading that way?" 22:32 < Arthur> "We can talk aboard." 22:32 < abudhabi> Pamaux has been defrosting the low-berthers, taking it slow. 22:32 * Arthur gestures to the cargohold door 22:33 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3,10 22:33 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3,10": (1+4)+3, (3+4)+3, (2+6)+3, (6+1)+3, (5+4)+3, (2+1)+3, (6+6)+3, (6+2)+3, (5+1)+3, (1+5)+3. Total: 8 10 11 10 12 6 15 11 9 9. 22:33 < Arthur> @Natsu, Kryzzyx, meet up in the cargohold.@ 22:33 < abudhabi> One casualty. 22:33 * natsu returns to the cargohold 22:33 * Arthur gets to keep the pot 22:33 * Kryzzyx goes back to the hold 22:34 < natsu> "whats with him" 22:34 < abudhabi> The man follows Arthur. 22:34 < Arthur> !37165+1540 22:34 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "37165+1540": 37165+1540. Total: 38705. 22:34 < Arthur> (More like is herded out in front of Arthur. I'm not going to let some unknown get behind me) 22:35 * Arthur closes the cargobay doors so nobody can peek inside 22:35 < Arthur> "Now, who are you and why do you need to get to Tobia?" 22:35 * Kryzzyx looks at the new man with suspicion with his adrenaline still riding high, gripping his flamethrower tight. 22:37 < abudhabi> "I'm wanted here for a crime I didn't commit," he explains. "I have..." he hesitates. "I guess there's no harm in telling you. I have obtained information of vital importance to the Duke. And they want me dead for having these." 22:38 < Arthur> "Wanted here? On the world or are we talking about an Imperial warrant?" 22:38 < natsu> "Wonder if he has a bounty" 22:39 < abudhabi> "The government are in league with the starport authority. If any of them find me, I'm a dead man." 22:39 < abudhabi> "But not, I don't believe they managed to add me to imperial warrants... yet." 22:40 < Arthur> "Right. I'm going to search you for weapons, then we can discuss this further in privacy." 22:40 < abudhabi> He submits to the search. He has his robes, a hand computer and a respirator. 22:41 < Arthur> "Natsu, Kryzzyx, can you get our cargo loaded? I'll be in my room." 22:41 * Kryzzyx looks at the cargo then back at Arthur. 22:42 * Kryzzyx shrugs and goes about the task. 22:42 * natsu begins shifting cargo into the hold 22:42 * Arthur takes the refugee to his room 22:42 < Kryzzyx> ((do not sex0r teh refugee)) 22:43 < abudhabi> "Thank you so much for hearing me out. My name is Adeem Humer." 22:43 < Arthur> "Arthur Steinman." 22:44 < nev> ((when would Nev be returning to the ship?)) 22:44 < abudhabi> "Are you military? I saw you going to the naval base, earlier." 22:44 < abudhabi> nev: Whenever you want. 22:45 * nev walks onto the ship at this point 22:45 < Arthur> "I spent two decades in the marines, then I retired as a captain." 22:45 < Arthur> (Arthur will have locked his room. No interruptions) 22:45 < nev> "I see all the stuff has arrived and .... where is everyone?" 22:46 * Kryzzyx appears lugging a giant box, his clothes stained with a bright orange sweat 22:46 * nev sees Natsu and Kryzyx loading and goes to join them 22:46 < Kryzzyx> "HWEERRRFFFFF" 22:46 * nev helps the struggling bug 22:46 < nev> "heyo, whats up" 22:47 < Arthur> "What about you?" 22:48 < abudhabi> Arthur: Further convo in PM. 22:53 * Kryzzyx considers spending his next paycheck on a box lugging robot that also heals bug wounds 22:54 < Kryzzyx> ((Just strap the box on him, he'll be fine.)) 22:55 * Kryzzyx considers spending his next paycheck on a bug healing robot that also lugs boxes 22:55 < Arthur> @Nev, confirm we're loaded and ready to fly?@ 22:56 < nev> @yep, think so - we in a hurry?@ 22:56 < Arthur> @Ack, make for orbit.@ 22:57 < nev> @have we refuled?@ 22:57 < abudhabi> Yeah. 22:58 < Arthur> @Transmit a flight plan to Gazulin via Dimorus and Susanawo. I'll be up to astrogate in a minute.@ 22:59 < nev> @errr... wait what?@ 22:59 < Arthur> @Change of plans, send the flight plan please.@ 23:00 < nev> @*Sigh* - fine, whatever, I'll just jettison the cargo once we're in space too@ 23:00 * nev heads off to the bridge grumbling 23:00 * nev logs the flight plan and takes off 23:00 < nev> !2d6+3+2 : Takeoff 23:00 < PainBot> nev rolled "Takeoff": (2+3)+3+2. Total: 10. 23:05 < nev> @I need an astro plot Arthur...@ 23:06 < abudhabi> You take off without a hitch. 23:08 < Arthur> @I'll be there in a moment.@ 23:08 < abudhabi> Arthur escorts the passenger to the prototype low berth, and gets him 'frozen', although it's inaccurate in this case. It seems to use a sort of statis field instead of cryogenics. 23:09 * Arthur heads back to the bridge and does some astrogating math magic 23:09 < Arthur> !2d6+2: Astrogate 23:09 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Astrogate": (5+3)+2. Total: 10. 23:10 < Arthur> "We're jumping to Pichot, wild refueling there and continuing to Tobia." 23:10 < nev> ".... you made me file an incorrect flight plan?" 23:11 * Arthur just smiles 23:11 < nev> "Fine, nicely done, but if anything goes wrong no one will come looking for us" 23:11 < Arthur> "I really hope nobody will come looking for us." 23:11 < nev> @paumax, for reasons you don't need to know I need you to divert the power for jump@ 23:12 < abudhabi> @Whatever you say.@ 23:12 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4 23:12 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+4": (3+2)+4. Total: 9. 23:13 < nev> "someone might if we dont arrive at our declaired destination depending on if anyone cares - so, why all this cloak and dagger?" 23:13 < nev> !2d6+1 : JUMP 23:13 < PainBot> nev rolled "JUMP": (1+4)+1. Total: 6. 23:13 < abudhabi> You translate to jump space! 23:14 < Arthur> "Let's just say we may have stepped into some trouble. And I'm hoping to survive long enough to go back and step in it again with a lot of friends to cover our backs." 23:14 < Arthur> "Now excuse me, I need to go yell at a bug and a marine." 23:14 < nev> "so why don't we side step the trouble?" 23:15 < Arthur> "Because I'm a marine and if we don't stomp this particular trouble into the ground, it could cause a lot more trouble." 23:16 * Arthur goes to find Kryzzyx and Natsu 23:16 < nev> "riiight.... any hint on what I'm risking my life for?" 23:16 * Kryzzyx is lounging about. 23:16 * natsu is in his room focusing intently on polishing his rifle 23:16 < Arthur> "Kryzzyx, Natsu, remember what happened this afternoon before we launched?" 23:17 < natsu> "nah I was busy practicing my weapon servicing" 23:18 < Arthur> "Good." 23:18 < Kryzzyx> "Err...what specifically." 23:18 < Kryzzyx> "That weird guy?" 23:18 < Arthur> "What weird guy? All you did was inspect and load the cargo." 23:19 < natsu> "I dont remember no guy" 23:21 < Kryzzyx> "Uhh. Ok." 23:21 * Kryzzyx shrugs and goes back to reading a bug nudie mag or whatever he was up to. 23:22 < abudhabi> (Collector's edition of "Big Ovipositors".) 23:22 * Arthur goes to maintain and clean his gear as well. 23:22 < abudhabi> Remember yer trainings. 23:22 < abudhabi> We'll be ending here, if you've got nothing else to do in the jump. 23:23 * Arthur has nothing else to do 23:23 < abudhabi> Right, then. 23:23 < abudhabi> GG, folks. 23:24 -!- Arthur is now known as Remmon 23:24 < Kryzzyx> thx for game Note to self: Raft bill.